


Bliss

by whateverduuuuude



Series: Crowd pleaser [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Merlin is enjoying his life at the palace, but there's trouble on the horizon
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Crowd pleaser [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456537
Kudos: 39





	Bliss

“Merlin, come here,” Arthur said, beckoning Merlin over. “Need to ask you about something.”  
“Have I upset you?”  
“Oh, no darling. There’s someone in the castle stealing,” Arthur said. “I need to find out who.”  
“What are they stealing?”  
“Money, jewellery, clothes,” Arthur said. “But I can’t say anything because then they’d panic.”  
“Right. You need a trap?”  
“Yes I do. Do you have any ideas?”  
“You could have someone hide, and watch,” Merlin said. “Or search the castle, you have every right to.”  
“I could. But I don’t want anyone thinking i don’t trust them,” Arthur said. “They’ve stolen from all the knights except Percival, so we could put someone hiding in his chambers.”  
“That sounds good. What will you do with whoever is stealing?”  
“Lock them up. Try to get everyone’s stuff back. Problem is, I can’t trust any of my servants now. Would you be willing to sit in there?”  
Merlin sighed. “What’s in it for me?”  
“Darling, what’s in it for you is fifty gold coins, and an entire day of my company,” Arthur said. “Provided you stay in there until he’s caught.”  
“One hundred.”  
“Done.”  
“Good boy. Now, you’d best get there quick,” Arthur said. “And tell Percival what the plan is.”  
“Fine. But I want a blowjob when I get back.”  
“Course,” Arthur said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Hello there beautiful. How can I help you?” Percival smiled as Merlin sat down on his bed.  
“I’m here to catch a thief,” Merlin said. “I’m going to stay in here and watch.”  
“Ah, very smart,” Percival said. “Not here to see me then.”  
“You’ve got training,” Merlin said. “I’ll come to find you if I catch him. If not, stay out. Alright?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Have fun at training.” Merlin kissed him on the cheek, hiding behind the screen.

Merlin held his breath as the door opened, watching a hooded figure creep over to Percival’s dressing table and open the drawer, looking over their shoulder as they crammed coins into a pocket. Merlin crept towards the door. “Good afternoon.” They dropped the coins, realising Merlin had them trapped. “Show yourself.”  
“What will you do to me?”  
“I won’t do anything. The king is a different matter,” Merlin said. “Who are you?” The figure lowered their hood, shaking. “Jean. Really.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why did you do this?”  
“For the money. I don’t like working here, it’s horrible,” Jean said. “But you’re too scared to turn me in.”  
“Guards,” Merlin shouted, reaching for the door. “Guards!”

“Aren’t you clever?” Arthur kissed him on the cheek, ruffling his hair. “Good boy. Um, training is over for the day, and tomorrow is a rest day. Leon, I want you to get that ankle seen to.”  
“It’s fine, really.”  
“Get it seen to,” Arthur said. “He locked up?”  
“Yes.”  
“Aren’t you so wonderful?” Arthur slapped his arse. “Come on, my room.”  
“Carry me,” Merlin said, pouting as he put his arms out. Arthur smiled, scooping him up so Merlin’s legs wrapped around him. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome petal. You coming to council tomorrow, hm? Sit on my cock?” He smiled as Merlin kissed at his jaw.  
“Yes.”  
“Good boy. What are you going to spend your money on?”  
“Hm. I’ll see,” Merlin said, Arthur putting him down on the bed. “New clothes.”  
“You want new clothes? More low-cut shirts?” Arthur pulled down Merlin’s trousers, throwing them onto a pile of laundry.  
“Maybe a corset,” Merlin said, smiling as Arthur placed his cold hands on his neck. “You’re so cold.”  
“Is that good?”  
“Yes,” Merlin said. “What are you going to do?”  
“Right now?” Merlin nodded, yelping as Arthur pinched his right nipple. “Give you a blowjob. And then maybe we can take a walk.”  
“If it’s good,” Merlin said, watching Arthur kneel between his legs. “You look beautiful.”  
Arthur didn’t respond, except to put a hand on Merlin’s waist to steady himself as he wrapped his lips around Merlin’s cock.   
“The king. On his knees,” Merlin giggled, leaning back as Arthur continued. “Good boy.” Arthur looked up at him with teasing eyes, Merlin leaning forward to stroke his cheek. “That’s nice. Keep doing that.”

“Sire, I have a question before council begins,” Mordred said, walking into the council chambers. Merlin was stood beside the king, dressed in only a loose, sheer tunic.  
“Yes, Mordred?” Arthur said down in his chair, unfastening his breeches and taking out his cock. “What’s the matter?”  
“Now the thief has been caught, will we get our things back?”  
“Yes, Percival has everything found in Jean’s room in his chambers, you can go there after council,” Arthur said. “Come on Merlin. Have a seat.”  
“Mordred?” Merlin looked up at him, cocking his head. “Why don’t you like to watch?” Merlin gasped as Arthur slid inside him, letting Arthur pull him down with firm hands around his waist.  
“Well he’s the king. It seems disrespectful,” Mordred said. “I’m sure you would not have me look in lust.”  
“Everyone else does. You think too much, Mordred,” Merlin said, now fully seated in Arthur’s lap. “I think we should begin, don’t you?” Merlin smiled as Arthur reached under his tunic.  
“Yes. Call them in Mordred,” Arthur said, hand around Merlin’s dick. “Come whenever you want.” Merlin purred happily as Arthur’s other hand stroked down his neck, watching as the council assembled round the table. “Sit. You comfortable darling?” Merlin nodded. “Good. We shall begin.”

“Hello beautiful,” Gwaine said, sitting on the table in front of Merlin. “Haven’t seen you much recently, how are you?”  
“I’m well. That was boring though,” Merlin said. “Maybe you could treat me to dinner.”  
“Tonight?” Gwaine smiled, looking at Arthur as well.  
“I’ve got a thing, so yes,” Arthur said. “Might pop in before I go to bed. I think I’ll go for a ride.”  
“Have fun,” Merlin said, lifting himself off of Arthur, sitting by Gwaine on the table.

Gwaine handed Merlin a glass of wine. “There’s talk of Arthur getting married.”  
“Yes. He’s spoken to me. Says he’ll get her pregnant and then we can get back to normal,” Merlin said.  
“Might take a while,” Gwaine said.  
“It might. Lucky for you,” Merlin said.  
“Has he told you who he’s planning to marry?”  
“Not yet. Do you know?”  
Gwaine shook his head. “Not a clue. Now, I haven’t fucked you for weeks, so get undressed.”


End file.
